


At the Edge of the Lake

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Drabble Meme [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jensen wanted, Jensen got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Edge of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_milky_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/gifts).



When Jensen had suggested they rent a cabin in the middle of nowhere for their first weekend off in forever, Jared had been reluctant to agree. Winter was only a couple of weeks away by Vancouver standards, but these days you never knew.

Jared had let himself be convinced, could rarely deny Jensen anything. Especially not when he did that thing with his tongue that would drive Jared crazy.

When they woke up on Saturday morning and the cabin and everything outside had been covered with nearly a foot of snow, Jared couldn’t help but say “I told you so…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Jared/Jensen snowed in somewhere._ , given to me by the_milky_way. Thanks to lire_casander @ LJ for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
